Chapter 4; Koa'ki Meirus vs. Nordics!
With his deck reclaimed, Buford faces off Warren and his Nordic deck, but can he stand up to monsters that possess the power of gods? Plot The redo fight was about to begin, Warren vs. Buford, due to Buford's previous actions, Warren would be automatically going first. Warren LP: 8000 Buford LP: 8000 "My turn." Warren said, drawing his card. "I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar." A ghostly child-like figure colored purple came to the field Mara of the Nordic Alfar: Lv.2 DARK Spellcaster/Tuner ATK:1000/DEF:500 "Mara allows me to use 2 Nordic monsters in my hand as synchro material, thus, I use my level four Sigurd of the Nordic Ascendent '''and level four '''Hel of the Nordic Alfar!" Mara spilt up into two green rings, while Sigurd and Hel's cards turned into eight bright lights. A massive pillar erupted. "I Synchro Summon Loki, Lord of the Aesir!" Warren cried out. At that moment, a massive jester-like clown with blue colored skin and a goatee danced onto the field, which was surprising due to him being gigantic. A playful gleam was in his eyes. Loki, Lord of the Aesir: Lv. 10 DARK Spellcaster/Synchro ATK:3300/DEF:3000 "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Warren said. "My turn!" Buford said, drawing. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight!" A golden armored centuar wearing a sword and shield appeared onto the field Koa'ki Meiru Urnight: Lv.4 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:1500 "I then use his special ability, which allows me to special summon one level four or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster from my deck, so long as I reveal one Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru." Buford showed Warren the card and was about to pick up his deck beford Warren put up his hand. "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Nordic Relic Edda." A large book suddenly appeared. "If I control a Nordic monster, this card negates the activation of a Spell, Trap, or Monster effect you activate, destroys it, then inflicts 1000 points of damage to you." The book suddenly shot a laser at Urnight, blowing him to pieces and striking Buford down. Buford LP: 7000 Up on the stands, Edward was watching the duel with great interest. He had always dueled Warren in the past several times and knew what his general strategy was: Summon out the trump cards of the Nordics and crush your opponent. Edward shuddered at the times when his cards got beaten by the Nordics. Back to the duel, Buford snickered. "Thanks doc, now I can use this, Iron Core Cannon! This spell card lets me special summon any Koa'ki Meiru monster I want when a Koa'ki Meiru Monster I control gets destroyed by a card effect." Buford then pulled out a gigantic mechanical golem with several dragon heads popping out of it, the field shuddered and exploded in fire as the great beast came out of the ground. Koa'ki Meiru Apocalyspe Lv. 10 FIRE Fiend ATK:3500/DEF:2400 "Apocalyspe attacks!" Buford yelled as the giant fired ten blasts of fire at Loki, who merely laughed as he burned to ashes. Warren LP: 7800 "Since you destroyed one of my Nordics, I'm allowed to special summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts and I'm putting him in Defense Mode!" Warren said, special summoning the gray-haired yak to the field, who knelt down. Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 800/DEF:1100 "I'm done" Buford growled in annoyance, revealing the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, as the archetype needed it, else their monsters would be destroyed "Not yet, during the end phase of when you destroyed Loki, by banishing a Nordic Alfar tuner from my grave, Loki returns to the field, and I retrieve a trap card from my graveyard, AKA, Nordic Relic Edda." Warren said as Loki danced back onto the field and the Nordic Trap card returned to Warren's hand. "I draw." Warren said, drawing his card. "I activate Forbidden Chalice, which negates you monster's effect, as a downside though, he gets 400 more points." A goblet appeared and spilled red liquid onto Apocalyspe, causing him to shake, though he didn't falter. Koa'ki Meiru Apocalyspe ATK: 3900 "I then activate the spell card Allowance of Valhalla, which lets me use my spell and trap card zones as monster card zones for Nordic monster." Warren said as a heavenly light descended onto the field. "I now use the effect of Tanngnjostr, by changing him to attack mode, I can special summon another Nordic Beast from my deck, except for another Tanngnjostr. I select Audhumla of the Nordic Beasts!" A large cow appeared on the field, except it was colored blue. Audhumla of the Nordic Beasts Lv. 4 EARTH Beast/Tuner ATK: 1000/DEF:1400 "Audhumla's effect is that it when it's normal or special summoned, I can add one Nordic card to my hand, such as Bor of the Nordic Alfar!" Warren added the ghostly dark green child to his hand. "Bor can special summon himself to the field if I have another Nordic on the field, plus, once per turn this guy can revive one of my Nordics that are in my graveyard!" The ghost then came up to the field. Bor of the Nordic Alfar Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1400/DEF: 0 "Now revive, Sigurd!" Warren called out as Bor focused his energies and opened up a portal, causing a winged knight to fly up to the field. Sigurd of the Nordic Ascendent Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy/Tuner ATK:1600/DEF:900 "Sigurd allows me to once per turn special summon one Nordic Ascendent token to the field and give it a level equal to that of another Nordic on my field, this token's level will be equal to that of Tanngnoster." Warren said as a small baby-like fairy emerged. Nordic Ascendent Token Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy/Token ATK:0/DEF:0 "And to complete this combo, I use the spell card Monster Reborn to revive Hel of the Nordic Alfar." The red-colored ghost emerged from the grave. Hel of the Nordic Alfar Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1400/DEF:1000 "Hel's effect allows me to change his level from anywhere from between one and eight, except he can only be used to synchro summon a Nordic monster." Hel of the Nordic Alfar Lv. 2 Buford's eyes widened in horror, realizing what was about to happen. "I now tune the approriate monsters together and synchro summon the great gods Odin and Thor!" Warren yelled out. Lightning began to erupt and Loki began to smirk. The ground then erupted chaotically, causing the audience to "Oooooooh". The mighty hammer-wielding beast, looking ALMOST like the movie Thor, except for a brown-and white armor and the lack of a cape, as well as a slightly changed hammer. Thor, Lord of the Aesir Lv. 10 EARTH Beast/Synchro ATK:3500/DEF:2800 Light then descended on the field, bathing everyone in it as the red-robed Odin descended to the field. Odin, Father of the Aesir Lv. 10 LIGHT Fairy/Synchro ATK:4000/DEF:3500 Buford slumped to the ground. He had lost. Warren looked statisfied. "I attack with Odin!" he said. Odin raised his weapon and fired a beam of light at Apocalyspe, causing the golem to explode. Buford LP: 6500 "I then attack with Thor and Loki!" Warren said. "Payback time kid!" Warren said as Thor and Loki fired blasts of thunder and fire at Buford, striking the bully and defeating him. Buford LP: 0 "And Warren gets his revenge!" the MC yelled Buford just dragged himself away, disappointed at how well he had fared. "Cheaters never win, this guy is a good example" Edward said to himself. Previous; Chapter 3; Buford's Blunder! The Advent of the S.A.F.! Next; Chapter 5; Power Struggle! Category:Fanon Works Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Chapters